


Sonríe

by RdePicas



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdePicas/pseuds/RdePicas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna siempre había sido la perfecta secretaria mediocre, hasta el día en que comenzó a soñar con las estrellas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonríe

Cuando era pequeña, Donna soñaba con llegar a tener una casita con porche.

  
Unas veces la casa tenía un jardín delantero y otras trasero.  
Y en otras no había jardín, ni siquiera estaba el maldito porche, pero sí había un enorme desván en que guardar antigüedades y vestidos de fiesta.

Después, la vida había comenzado a señalarle un destino muy distinto y lejano a aquella casa; uno en el que tenía que chillar más que nadie para que la gente reparase en que existía, porque no había nada, nada, en lo que aquella mujer pelirroja fuese mejor que otra persona.

Y se volvió mordaz, y chismosa y pesada y estridente; porque cuando hablaba de tonterías no pensaba en aquella casita, ni en que a sus treintaimuchos seguía viviendo con su madre.  
Ni en los estudios no acabados, ni en sus escasos amigos, ni en sus malditos y eternos kilos de más.  
Era solo Donna, la perfecta secretaria mediocre.

Y entonces ocurrió.

_Comenzó a soñar con las estrellas._

De niña su abuelo le contaba cosas maravillosas de los cielos durante noches enteras entrando el telescopio a escondidas en la habitación. Y su madre siempre les encontraba al despuntar el Sol o antes,mal tumbados en la cama, felices y agotados, hablando de nebulosas en forma de mariposa que existían más allá de todo.  
Entonces la mujer les reñía -nunca en serio- y confiscaba el "cacharro" unos días hasta que lograban encontrarlo de nuevo y todo volvía a empezar.

Pero no eran esas noches las que comenzaron a dibujarse en sus sueños, gradual, muy gradualmente; sino otras en las que las mariposas de gas espaciales brillaban como una aurora boreal frente a sus ojos, y había mundos que no lograba describir con palabras porque ninguna palabra humana podía siquiera acercarse a la esencia de ellos.

Había cosas extraordinarias.

Había cosas que daban demasiado miedo.

Y allí, entre todo, estaba él.

Entre los astros, las luces, los cometas, las galaxias...entre todo eso, en un rincón, él siempre sonreía.

Nunca decía quién era. Y cada vez al despertar, su cara se le desdibujaba del cerebro.

No tenía rostro, ni voz, ni nombre.

Solo un traje a rayas, una gabardina y unos ojos demasiado viejos.

Y Donna le quería. Más que a nada. Quería a aquel hombre porque, aunque la pelirroja fuese demasiado gris para ser importante podía reconocer lo magnífico cuando lo tenía delante. Aunque sólo fuera una sombra puesta al trasluz en una caverna.

Solamente eso bastaba para que estuviese segura de que aquel hombre increíble, que no tenía cara, ni voz, ni nombre porque no lo necesitaba, era su amigo.

Poco a poco todo cambió, y cuando ya creía que no ocurriría encontró a alguien dispuesto a quererla pese a todo. Un buen hombre, de gran sonrisa y ojos oscuros.  
Eran pobres como ratas pero no importaba porque de día se tenían el uno a otro y por las noches, Donna estaba en las estrellas.

Y semanas después de la boda un billete de lotería premiado.Y ya tenía la casita; con jardín, con porche y hasta desván, y vestidos de fiesta y un telescopio.

Sólo le hizo un arreglo a la casa de sus sueños antes de plantarse en medio del comedor a organizar donde quería poner el sofá y las estanterías; cambió todos los pequeños topes interiores de madera de las puertas por pesillos de metal.

No sabía porqué. No era nada lógico.

Donna no quería madera en sus puertas.

Y viajó, estudió y leyó hasta que el mundo se le hizo pequeño y sus dos hijos mayores, y sus manos más viejas se llenaron de manchas mientras la casa se hacía más grande cada vez que uno de sus habitantes encontraba su sitio en otro lugar.

Pero sus hijos volvían con nietos, y eso la hacía más feliz que nada.

Y les hablaba de las estrellas, las nebulosas y de cosas fantásticas que no había visto pero que sabía- oh sí, Dios, lo sabía- que estaban allí, en algún lugar sobre sus cabezas.

Sobre aquel mundo demasiado pequeño.

Y al quedarse definitivamente sola en la casa, sus sueños comenzaron a cambiar de nuevo.

Su amigo. Su hombre magnífico de traje rallado comenzó a retroceder.

Seguía estando allí, sabía que estaba allí.

A veces incluso, durante el día creía ver sus zapatillas rojas entre la gente, o la larga gabardina moviéndose con el viento en medio del jardín. Esos días era feliz.

Una anciana feliz.

Y a cada sueño le sentía más lejano.

Y comenzó a pedirle que no siguiera retrocediendo, porque en la mente, Donna era fuerte, y joven y niña a veces, y conservaba su voz estridente y un amor hacia aquel hombre que no conseguía explicar.

Las últimas veces que le había visto hablaba. Pero ella no podía oírle.

Pero ya no importaba, porque aquellas últimas veces tenía un nuevo y viejo amigo.

Tampoco tenía cara, ni voz, ni nombre.

Y era pelirrojo...llevaba una estúpida pajarita, y sus ojos eran viejos pero la miraban a ella.

Solo a ella. Entonces tomaba sus manos.  
Siempre, en cada sueño, él hincaba la rodilla en el suelo y la tomaba de las manos con todas las dudas del mundo.

Después la miraba sonriente y hablaba.  
Era algo grande, algo importante, algo querido y demasiado esperado, Donna lo sabía, lo leía en sus ojos...pero no le oía. Nunca conseguía oír aquella voz, porque era mediocre y anciana, pero noche tras noche él seguía allí, mirándola desde abajo, con una admiración que no lograba explicar.

Viejo y nuevo amigo.

_Solo, perdido y triste._

Eso leía en sus ojos, pero quería decirle que no, que no era así. Que no estaba solo.

Que ella estaba con él, que siempre había estado con él.

Pero su amigo estaba convencido de que estaba enfadada; lo leía cada noche en aquel rostro que desaparecía de su mente al abrir los ojos

Enfadada.

Como si eso fuese posible.

Como si alguien pudiera enfadarse con un hombre magnífico.

Donna abrió los ojos lentamente, y miró con calma al jardín frente a ella, pensando en que le gustaría tener fuerza para arreglarlo de nuevo; como los días en que las mimosas estaban aferradas a los muros rodeadas de jazmín, y toda la casa olía a flores en noches de verano como aquella.

El gran ventanal estaba abierto, dejando pasar el aire de la noche al igual que la puerta de la entrada.

No estaba sola y no tuvo miedo.

Su amigo de ridícula pajarita estaba allí, sentado en una silla cerca de su mecedora y la miraba.

Y por primera vez ella veía su rostro y era tan joven, y extraño que la hizo sonreír.

Y él también lo hizo, pero no estaba alegre.

En ningún sueño cabía la tristeza que ahora reflejaba la delgada figura mal sentada a su lado. Estaba perdido, y ella entendió.

Y le tendió la mano porque necesitaba tocar a su amigo, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no le daba un abrazo pero Dios, se acordaba de su olor como si le hubiese sostenido entre sus brazos apenas unos segundos antes.

Tras salvar el mundo, el tiempo, el espacio.

Tras viajar en una pequeña y gigantesca cabina azul.

Y eran distintos, porque ella era vieja y él más niño.

Pero seguían siendo lo que siempre habían sido; el Doctor y Donna.

Y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por la piel del joven con ojos más viejos que el mundo mientras tomaba aire, tratando de articular unas palabras que parecían negarse a salir de sus pulmones, pero ella ya sabía que no oiría su voz, que era inútil; que el silencio se había adueñado de aquella habitación y el señor del tiempo se sentía morir.

Porque ella era como él; un ser de Galifrey que había nacido en la Tierra.  
Y sabía que no le oiría entonces, pero no importaba, porque las palabras estaban allí

Ya pronunciadas...  
No pronunciadas...

Con la respuesta enterrada en su mente durante más de cuarenta años.

-...Sonríe tú también, chico de Marte, porque el tiempo, el espacio y la Tardis son tuyos.

Y su mano se hizo más pesada.

Tanto que el doctor no pudo sostenerla.

Ahora Donna parecía tranquila entre la brisa de aquella noche de verano, pero él no lo estaba. Llevaba visitándola hacía demasiado.

Una mujer peliroja, estridente...fantástica.

La había visto tantas veces en aquellos años, tantas, tantas veces.

Fantástica Donna.

Había esperado hasta el último instante para decirselo, porque necesitaba decirlo una vez más pese a saber que eso la mataría. Había esperado hasta el maldito y exacto último momento para pronunciar aquellas palabras que tanto deseaba volver a decirle y simplemente no había sido capaz de hablar.

Estúpido y viejo doctor.

Y ya no había vuelta atrás. No podía volver a aquel momento en el tiempo por segunda vez.

Donna estaba tranquila en su mecedora mientras el aire de la noche se colaba en la casa y ese instante ya no iba a cambiar.

Salió muy despacio y sin hacer ruido, como si temiese despertar a la mujer que un día había salvado el universo y a la que él había arrebatado todo, pese a decir, asegurar y jurar que era su amigo.

Necesitaba decirselo. Necesitaba paz.

Necesitaba a su Donna.

Y casi ni vió las coordenadas que marcaba en la Tardis, porque sabía cuales eran. Recordaba el día exacto, como recordaba todos y cada uno de los días con todas y cada una de las personas a las que había fallado.

Un spa espacial, y Donna más joven, más brillante, envuelta en un batín blanco tomando una copa. ¿Donde estaba él?

Perdiendo el tiempo en la cascada Sapphire en vez de estar pasándolo con aquella increíble mujer desesperante. Era más joven y más estúpido.

Y se acercó a ella sin esconderse, porque la cara era distinta, porque el doctor era distinto y porque no quería esconderse de su amiga y frente a su silla hincó la rodilla en el suelo y le estrechó las manos, ahora jóvenes, entre las suyas que no podían dejar de temblar, mientras la pelirroja le miraba sorprendida, queriendo retroceder con un segundo de duda...pero al instante le clavó la mirada, como solo sabía hacerlo ella y tal vez, solo tal vez, reconoció sus ojos.

-Sonríe Donna Noble. Porque eres fantástica. Fantástica.

Una última mirada antes de echar a correr. Él en el pasado tardaría aún horas en volver, y cuando lo hiciese, Donna no le hablaría del extraño chico pelirrojo de pajarita; solo le abrazaría, y todo estaría bien. ¿Cuantas otras cosas había callado aquella mujer extraordinaria?

Extraordinaria, única, fantástica.

Nuevas coordenadas, nuevo viaje.

Y el chico de Marte sonrió, porque el tiempo el espacio y la Tardis eran suyos.


End file.
